


the heavy lights collection

by surrenderer



Category: Bandom, Empires, The Academy Is...
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, you can probably guess which pairings are angst and which pairings are fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>about three or four years ago, i wrote comment fics for a community called <a href="http://heavy-lights.livejournal.com/">heavy lights</a> on livejournal. i've just thrown all the fics together into one work here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. where the water meets your feet (tom/sean)

"you can't be serious," sean protests, even as tom's shoving him forward, making him stumble. the fountains start up, separating the two of them and making a cage around him. sean dodges the droplets, but it doesn't help any, he's already wet and even through the streams of water, he knows tom is laughing at him.

tom doesn't have his camera today, but sean knows that he's just itching to take the shot even though he doesn't have the means to. so it really surprises him when tom breaks into a run, narrowly avoiding a jet of water as the fountains start up again. he crashes into sean, water splashing around them, over them as tom catches himself, hands fisting in sean's wet t-shirt to keep himself from falling.

they stand in the middle of their own private box, tom's self-conscious laugh mixing with his apology, and sean thinks, _i could stay like this forever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original prompt](http://heavy-lights.livejournal.com/1962.html)


	2. let's spend tonight on top of the world (tom/sean)

"come on!" the way ryan scrambles up the rocks is really kind of amazing, tom thinks. it's dark and they're a little drunk, someone is going to break their neck tonight. but even with the beers they had, pre-gaming the concert, everyone seems to be remarkably steady on their feet. max is walking a little ahead of him, ryan beating everyone, even mike and harrison who are trying to make sure he doesn't trip and die, and tom can feel sean's presence somewhere behind him.

it's strange, how he's constantly aware of sean's position in relation to his own. it doesn't ever take anything more than a few footsteps for tom to know that sean's entered the room, that it'll take no more than another five seconds for sean to come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist or his shoulders and looking down to see what tom's up to. sometimes there's a kiss involved (soft and easy because a lot of the time, sean's just woken up) but more often than not, it's just tom relishing the closeness and sean smiling into his hair.

like right now, he can already hear sean catching up to the rest of them, and then he's next to tom, their fingers tangling together effortlessly. it's become natural to them, just like the idea of waking up together twisted in their sheets (not just tom's or sean's anymore), or how sean makes tom's coffee in the morning along with his own tea, or how when tom's browsing through bookstores, the first thing he thinks when he sees something that catches his eye is whether or not sean would like it too.

"is someone filming this shit? ryan's gonna kill himself trying to climb those rocks and i want to be able to laugh at it on video ten years from now," sean says, his grin bright and clear even in the darkness. tom laughs under his breath, pulling on sean's hand and walking a little faster so they can see what's going on. he doesn't care much for hiking or rock climbing, especially in the dark, but he figures that he can deal with it as long as sean's right there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original prompt](http://heavy-lights.livejournal.com/10228.html)


	3. none of that'll matter soon (mike/tom)

he's never seen tom nervous before. on stage, he's always cool, confident, taking william's advances in stride. off stage, he's almost the same: a sweet smile in mike's direction, stupid faces for an excited fan's camera, or the easy laugh that alcohol tends to bring out in him. if there's any insecurity in there, mike's never seen it.

or maybe tom's just never let him see it.

but as tom shifts from foot to foot, looking at mike with wide wide eyes and a tilted head, confusion plain and clear, mike sees nervousness in that gaze. it kills him. mike can feel his heart breaking already, though the words aren't even out of his mouth yet.

he means to say _i love you_ or _i'm so sorry_ or _this isn't your fault_.

what comes out is _you're out of the band_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original prompt](http://heavy-lights.livejournal.com/3403.html)


	4. stay up & get down (william/tom)

"scoot over," william mumbles, standing by the gently swinging hammock. he doesn't know why, he just feels a sudden, overwhelming urge to be next to tom again, close like they haven't been in months.

because tom was the one who wanted to end it. tom was the one who said it all, that they couldn't do this anymore; neither of them were good enough at keeping secrets to hide it from the press, the fans, the rest of their friends.

william's never quite understood it, but he respects tom's decision, and keeps his distance. he never lets the hurt reach his eyes, makes sure that tom can't see the longing that he still has sometimes.

tom looks up at william, and something in his eyes says _this is not a good idea_ , but he moves over as much as he can, the hammock teetering dangerously. william fits himself into the small space, and it's still not close enough, even with their sides pressed against each other.

william feels like tom's miles away, and he doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original prompt](http://heavy-lights.livejournal.com/2931.html)


	5. tonight, you've never been more alive (mike/tom)

there's just something different about this trip, mike decides as he watches tom mess with his camera, catching the lights and the people all around them.

maybe it's because neither of them have anything left to hide from each other or their respective bands. there's no pressure to hide what they have, what they are. no pressure, no responsibilities. it's freeing.

maybe it's because they've never been here, not like this. they've toured in new york, back when tom was still only the length of the stage away. they've done the mtv appearances, the sightseeing, and mike's even played here last year when the ball dropped in times square.

but that was then. and this is now. and back then, he didn't have tom by his side like he does now.

the crowds here are thinner, slightly less packed than the masses of people up ahead. eyes flicker up to the center of the square every so often, and mike looks down just in time to catch the blur of tom's lens. there's a grin in tom's eyes when he catches mike's gaze, a smirk playing on his lips, and all mike wants to do is chase that smirk away with a kiss, until tom's left shaking and dazed in his arms.

(mike's done it before, more times than he can possibly count on this trip alone.)

but he only grins back, stepping closer to tom, and they stay that way, hands tucked together.

when everyone starts counting, they just look at each other for a moment. maybe it's just a cliché, kissing at midnight on new year's, and mike's never been one for clichés, but if tom's with him? he doesn't give a fuck.

(mike swears that he saw stars when they kissed that time. tom calls him a sap, but doesn't bother to hide the redness in his cheeks.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [http://heavy-lights.livejournal.com/4459.html](original%20prompt)


End file.
